The Howling
by Mary Alice Jessi Brandon
Summary: Hermiones final year of Hogwarts is not what she thought it would be. Things happen that will change her life and that of her friends.
1. The Truth Behind The Rose

_**The Howling**_

Hermione's life is all but turned upside down when she learns who she really is.

A/N: Most of the back story will be cannon. Everything that happens once Hermione leaves Hogwarts isn't.

**Chapter 1: The Truth Behind the Rose**

Its one of those weird things you can feel strange things happening to your own body such as the feeling of a strong force inside that just wants to release itself but no one really believes that you have it within you. Seeing as how I am now an adult and I am about to leave the one place that I have known for the last seven years of my life. Leaving school and your friends behind is not always one of the easiest things to do and it is made twice as hard when you have spent most of the seven years you are at collage with them.

I guess I should tell you who I am. My name was Hermione Granger but I am now known as Mia Malfoy. For those of you thinking it my brother is Draco Malfoy. He is younger than me though. It wasn't until about 9 months ago that I found out that I was the daughter of the man I thought was evil. Not the most evil man within the Wizarding world but close enough. It turns out that the man I had spent six years hating was my father and he had done what he did (putting me with the people I thought where my real family) as he thought it was within my best interest to be kept alive. Somehow my father knew that Voldormort wanted to use me as a way to get back, another body to inhabit if everything else failed. Father didn't want this for me, as for some reason he knew that I was destined for something bigger and better things and also something good not evil. I guess it was the fact that I was born before Dray (as I call him). Being the first born it was thought that I could be the one to marry Voldermort when the time came or I became the one who was to take over. Father was not impressed with this idea so he hid me away from the wizarding world. I was sent to live with the Granger's.

The Granger's are a nice family and I have to say that the years that I spent with them where great I just always had this feeling that I didn't belong with them so when my birth family came to tell me the truth I wasn't as shocked as I thought I would be. To me it all seemed to make sense. For most of my life I felt as though I wasn't with my real family and when I went to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry I felt at home. When I spoke to my adoptive parents about it they just brushed it off as me being stupid. I wasn't to find out till later why.

On the day that I was told I walked down the drive way to the front of the house as I told my driver I wanted to walk the length of the drive way (and believe me its not that short). I knew that something was up and there for didn't really want to go inside the house.

"What are you doing here you little rat?" I asked when I walked in "Here to do away with my parents? Well I will let you know I am seventeen so therefore I am allowed to do magic outside of school. Oh and Draco I think that the Ministry of Magic would be quite happy for me to take you in seeing as you tried to kill Dumbledore and I put the emphasise on tried."

"Hermione is that anyway to talk to our guests." My father said. "I thought that we had bought you up better than that. Obviously not. I am so sorry about this Lucius I really thought that we had done what it was that you asked of us when it came to your daughter."

"Father what are you talking about?" I asked not sure where this conversation was going.

"Darling I am not your father." The man I thought was my father said. "Mr Malfoy here is. Also your mother isn't your mother it is Mrs Malfoy. Your real name is Mia Malfoy."

"You have to be kidding me." I screamed. "You have both known ever since I started going to Hogwarts that I hate the Malfoy's and now you're telling me that I am their long lost daughter or something. Is this some sick joke because if so I don't like it one bit."

With that said I ran from the room. I didn't really look where I was going and the next thing I knew I was laying on my bed. I grabbed my favourite stuffed bear named Sirius (A/N: I got him from Sirius thus the name) and cried into him. I couldn't believe that everyone had lied to me and for so long. I mean Ferret boy was so nasty to me and yet he had to have known that I was his sister.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said not really wanting to talk to anyone but knew that it was the right thing to do.

"Mia darling," my new mother said, "I know this has been hard on you but it was for your own good. Voldermort wanted to use you. If ever he was to be defeated but not the remanets of his soul then you were to be used as a vessel to hold him until such time as he was able to get his own body back and you where to become his bride when you reached seventeen years of age. We couldn't allow this to happen to you so we decided that it was in your best interests to be adopted out with a non-magical family. I hope you can understand that what we did for you was in your best interests and not that we didn't want you because I am telling you that giving you to the Granger's was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, and now that Harry had defeated Voldermort we thought that the time was right to bring you home. I guess I always knew that you would come home some day. Please don't hate your father and me as it was only you that we were thinking about. Everyone has this belief that we are evil and only want to do the world harm. That is not the case at all. We had no choice. Your grandfather was an evil man and he gave your father no choice when it came to being good. If your father showed any signs of being good your grandfather would punish your father. I know that I have already asked this but please please don't be angry with us."

"Mrs Malfoy." I replied. "After what you have told I think to some degree I understand what it is that you did for me. I am still angry that everyone thought it was in my best interests to lie to me. Also can you tell me if Draco ever knew about what had happened or did he find out today?"

"To be honest with you Draco only found out today." Mrs Malfoy. "We thought that it would be best if he didn't know that his sister was still around and that it was you. He had a hard enough time when he thought that he was being out smarted by a muggleborn. Imagine how hard it would have been for him if he knew that you were his sister and he couldn't even congratulate you. He wouldn't have coped at all."  
"I guess your right." I replied. "So what am I to call you because at the moment I don't think I would feel to comfortable calling you mum and Mr Malfoy father or dad?"

"Darling how about you call me Cissia and your father Lucius?" Cissia replied.

"Are you sure that Lucius wouldn't be upset with that?" I asked.

"He would be fine with this, as his little girl is coming home." Cissia replied. "Of course that is up to you. I mean you don't have to if you don't wish to. I am not trying to push you and your father and I wouldn't be upset with you. We are also willing to bring your adoptive family with us if that would make you even more comfortable."

"I don't know what to say." I replied. "How about I come and spend some time with you during these holidays and at the end I will let you know what I have decided."

"That sounds great darling." Cissia said.

We spent the next half hour talking about all the things that we were going to do during the holidays. All the places she wanted to take me to and all the shopping trips we would go on. There was just one thing that she forgot to tell me and I was to find out the following morning.

The following morning I got up as I always did and went to have a look to see if I had any new blemishes in the mirror. When I looked I didn't recognise the person staring back at me. I over night had changed into tall blonde drop dead gorges women. I also had these eyes that if you looked at me you could almost feel as though you were looking into my soul. At the same time though it made you think that everything within your soul was laid bare for me to see.

I pretty much took it all in my stride. I knew that Cissia would explain to me what had happened when I arrived at there manor later that afternoon. The only thing was I wasn't to sure how Harry and the others would take the new me. Ginny would be over the moon and Harry would probably be happy for me but Ron was a different matter. He most probably would hit the roof. He hated Draco more than I did and it wasn't something that I really understood. I knew that Ginny wasn't ashamed that her parents weren't the richest people with in the Wizarding world but I was sure that with the money that the twins were making and putting into an account for Ron and Ginny was helping in some way. I also knew that the twins had payed for the Weasley family home to be modified slightly. The other thing I didn't get was why Ron thought that Harry and I got all the attention when it came to the down fall of Moldypants (I call him that as its fun.). I mean Ron got just as much if not more as me. OK so Harry still can't go outside and we can but did he think it would last for ever. I knew it wasn't going to and I think Harry wished that it would hurry up and end as he so wanted to take Ginny out on a date.

Later that same day I was all packed and ready to go. All that was holding me up was Draco coming through the floo-network that had had my fire place added for the day. Normally my house wasn't part of the floo network as my adoptive family didn't want unwanted guests popping in cause they accidentally got off at the wrong fire place. Draco was five minutes late which I thought was not like him. He always seemed to be in class on time. So just as I was about to send a letter through the floo network when Draco showed up.

"Sorry I am late father wanted to make sure that everything on our end was ready for your arrival." Draco said as he brushed soot off his clothes. "I guess we should get going or he may just ground me for the duration of the holidays and not allow me to see any of my friends. Just one thing before we go: I am sorry for all the things that I have ever said or done to you over the last few years. I am guessing that mother told you that I only found out yesterday."

"Dray." I replied. "You don't mind me calling you that do you? I understand how hard it must have been for you to find out that one of the people that you hate from school is your sister. I am also grateful that you had the balls to turn around and say that you where sorry for what you have done and said to me over the past six years. I am also sorry for anything I did to you as well. I know it couldn't have been easy for you. Thinking that a muggleborn was smarter than you. I guess we now know why I was smarter. All that hidden knowledge."

After a little more banter I stepped into the fireplace. My suitcases were being sent through with Dray who had shrunk them to fit in his pocket. Once in the fire place I throe down the handful of floo powder and said "Malfoy Manor". Little was I to know that it was going to be the last time I saw the house in a number of years (but that is to come later).

Once I arrived on the other end I was met by Cissia and Lucius plus a few of the family's closest friends. I wasn't to sure how I would get along with the children of these rich pure blood families. I had been to school with most of them and they couldn't stand me back then so what was to say that they where to like me know. I got the shock of my life when Pansy Parkinson walked into the room. She came running up to me and gave the biggest hug.

"Mia! Darling!" She shrieked at me. "I am so glad that you have come home. When I was told as a little girl that I wasn't going to be seeing you anymore I was so upset and then when I got older and was told that you had been kidnapped it made it even worse, but then when the other day I was told that you where in fact still alive and well and that you had been in hiding and would be coming to join us soon I was over the moon. You and I where the best of friends as children and I hope that we can be the best of friends now."

"Pansy!" I replied, "Calm down. There is something that I don't think you have been told. I have been right under your nose for the past six years. I was Hermione Granger. The muggleborn that you used to tease all the time. I am willing to put that behind us if you are. I have to say that I could really use someone to help me get back into the swing of being a pureblood if you are up to the task."

"OMG!" She replied with a look of pure shock on her face. "I had no idea that you where Hermione Granger. If I had known that I probably wouldn't have been as nasty to you as I was. I am so sorry and if there is anyway that I can make it up to you then I will."

I was then introduced to everyone else. After they had all got over the shock that I had been under there noses all that time that is. I had to say that I did enjoy finding out that they all had muggle things in their houses. That was fun as when I got to tell Harry and Ginny about it the next day both of them couldn't stop laughing (I spoke to them through the fire place). After I had spoken to everyone who had come to welcome me home, we sat down for a nice meal which I was told Cissia had cooked herself. I was proud as I didn't think that any of the purebloods within the Wizarding world would know how to cook something with out magic.

After dinner Cissia showed me to my room. As we walked down the hall she told me that the only reason I had changed was because the charm that was placed upon me had removed itself when I was told that I was adopted. The only reason it didn't disappear then and there was because apparently it was designed to remove itself once the person was asleep in order to cause the least amount of pain. This was why I woke up that morning looking the way that I did.

My room I have to say was stunning. It had all the things that a young woman of my age would need. The bed was a stunning king size poster bed with silver hangings, there was furniture of a dark nature (all the wooden pieces were the same dark mahogany as the bed). I had my own bathroom and I also had a sitting room which I have to say I had never had before. The whole room was decorated in silvers and blacks which were just fine with me as I loved those colours. Cissia thought that the colours might not have been right for me seeing as I was in Gryffindor and therefore should be like the rest of the house and just love those colours. When I told her that it was actually not the case and I preferred darker colours she was just over the moon.

My first evening in the manor came to a close much quicker than I thought it would and I have to say that I was more shocked with the fact that there wasn't a lot of things within the house that were dark like I thought there would be. I mean I had heard all the stories about this place. I wasn't sure if they were all correct but it was still something for me to be in this house which being friends with the people I was had taught me to fear. I now knew differently.

When I woke the next morning I knew that something wasn't quite right for starters I had figured that the Malfoy's would have house elves to do everything for them and secondly it wasn't a house elf who woke me but Cissia who woke me with a young woman standing behind her.

"Mia darling," Cissia said in a kind voice. "This is your maid. We Malfoy's think that it is wrong to keep house elves unpaid. I know you are thinking about Dobby. With him we had a few problems. He was only meant to act like that in public as at the time we had keep up the image that the rest of the wizarding world thought should be there. At home it has always been so different. We take good care of our hired staff."

"So you are telling me that Dobby thought that the way that he was treated in public was the way that he had to be at home?" I asked trying to take in the fact that they supported house elves rights just like I did and not laugh at the same time.

"Yes darling I am. Dobby got way to hard to handle and I have to say that I was glad when Harry gave him that sock as it meant that we had got him out of our hair." She replied "You see we couldn't very well go and give him clothing as that would have taken away from our reputation. That and Dobby might have fallen into the wrong hands. As we couldn't have that we just had to deal with it the best that we could."

"I think I understand." I replied. "I mean Dobby was a handful when ever I saw him at school. So what is it that you have planned for me today?"

"Well I thought that you would like to go to Paris to see how the Wizards there live. I know that you are going to tell me that you have already seen this but have you seen it through the eyes of someone with money to burn?" She asked me as she sat down beside me and watched me eat my breakfast. (This by the way was light and fluffy scrambled eggs, nice crispy bacon and some of the best French toast I had ever had.)

"No I have to say that I haven't but I thought that we were going to spend the day here so that I could get to know my way around and know everyone." I said.

"We thought that perhaps you would like to get out of the house for a while and get to know me in an environment that is mutual to both of us." Cissia replied.

"I guess that sounds like a good idea." I replied. "I never really thought that this would be just as hard for you as it is for me."

Once I was feed, showered and dressed Cissia and I went down to the family room. (A/N: yes they have a family room so just get over it and keep reading.) Lucius and Dray where sitting in nice comfy chairs while Pansy was sitting in Dray's lap.

"Do you know I have to say that I am shocked that you would have a family room." I said as I walked in. "This was just something that I didn't think that wizarding families had. I do have to say that it makes me a little more comfortable knowing that you are all just like normal muggle families."

"Darling not all wizarding families have a family room." Cissia replied. "Most of us do though as it is somewhere that we can all sit and relax and not have to worry really about what it looks like."

"Although when other families come over who aren't like us (in other words evil) we lock this room up so that no one can see what is inside and we also put a spell on it so that they don't even know that it is here" Lucius said. "By the way I hope that you slept well last night dear."

"Yes I did." I replied. "I do have to say that that bed was one of the most comfortable beds I have slept on in quite a while. The beds in the Gryffindor tower are no where as comfy as my bed here."

"Well know that you are a Malfoy and now we are just going to have to make sure that you have a room to yourself with a nice comfy bed once back at Hogwarts." Dray said with a smile. "Oh I think father forgot to mention that both you and I are going to be allowed to be re-sorted if we wish. What do you think sis you up for it?"

"It would be interesting to see which house I am truly meant to be in and if the sorting hat was right when it placed me in Gryffindor." I replied. "I wonder if you are in the right house yourself Dray."

"Darling I think that it was time that we left." Cissia said. "Pansy are you coming with us?"

"I would love to." Pansy replied. "But it is up to Mia. I don't want to intrude on some much needed mother daughter time."

"Pans you wouldn't be intruding." I replied "I would love for you to come with us. It would make the day even more fun to have someone else there who is the same age as me and if we do any clothes shopping will be able to tell me what I look like. No offence Cissia."

"None taken dear." Cissia replied "I understand one hundred percent. I always hated shopping with my mother on my own as she would always tell me that what ever I tried on looked good on me even if it didn't."

We all then said good bye and went our separate ways. Dray was going to be spending the day with some of his other friends, while Lucius was going to be spending the day with Dumbledore working out how they were going to tell the Wizarding community that I was back and what had happened to Hermione. (A/N: I do have to say that I would love to have been a fly on the wall for that meeting.) Lucius had told me that it wasn't going to be easy as it meant that the whole family was going to have to come out as being on Harry's side and that would mean that some of the pure blood families would be out to make our lives hard for a while. Lucius did assure me though that most of the people who would make our lives hard for us where in Azkaban. I just hope that their children aren't too much like them.

Once we arrived in Paris I just had a strange feeling that my day was going to be an interesting one. I am one of those people who seem to know if something is going to happen before it happens (A/N: not really a psychic but along those lines). This has caused me some problems in the past but it is usually nothing that I can't handle. When we arrived in Paris the first thing that we did was head straight for the fashion district. It turned out that Cissia liked not only wizarding fashion but muggle fashion to. She would only where the muggle fashion when she had business in the muggle world though. Cissia is one of those people who look good in pretty much anything and everything. I found out during this shopping trip that I am also one of those people.

After we had finished in the muggle world we went to the French Wizarding Mall. I have to say that it was one of the greatest things I have ever seen the FWM puts Diagon Alley to shame and I used to think that that took a lot of effort. All of the buildings in the FWM looked brand new which made me think as most of the dates on the buildings where quite old. I mean the wand store was almost as old as Ollivanders back in London.

"Cissia can you tell me why all these buildings look brand new but have really old opening dates?" I asked.

"The reason all the stores look new and like they are up with all the new modern comforts is because the Ministry of Magic here in France like to make everything look beautiful." Cissia replied. "On the outside these buildings make look new but on the inside it is a totally different matter altogether. Most of these buildings just get a face lift when ever they start to look a little daggy but on the inside they like to keep them just they way that they where when they were first built all those years ago."

"I can't believe just how beautiful it is here in Paris." I replied.

"OK so where to first? The dress makers, book store or lunch?" Asked Cissia. "Because I sure am hungry."

"I'm not sure about you girls but I could do with some food?" Pansy replied. "What about you Mia sound like a good idea?"

"Yeah I was just thinking the same thing." I replied. "I just didn't want to sound rude that is all."

"Mia you are a Malfoy." Pansy replied. "Sounding rude is what you are all about but I guess growing up in the muggle world does make things different oh and don't think that I am having a go at you because I am not I think it is great that you have more manners than Draco I mean he can really get a bit much what with always demanding this or that I don't think I have ever seen him not looking for something or other man if he can't get his own way he can be pretty bad I thought most kids grow out of tantrums by the time they hit primary school Draco is still throwing them I do have to say that at times they can be very entertaining…" (A/N: you should really try and do that speech all in one breath it's a hard thing to do)

"Pansy do you ever stop to take a breath?" I asked as within that whole sentence she hadn't stopped for a single breath. "I mean I thought I could be impressive at times but I think you just out did me."

"Sorry." Pansy replied. "I am just so excited that you are back, and when I get like that I do tend to forget to breath."

Once Pansy had her breath back we decided that we were going to go for lunch the only thing was we couldn't decide what we wanted to eat. In the end we found the local pub and ordered what most of you would call a counter meal. I have to say that French wizards really know a good meal. It brought back memories of the Tri Wizarding Tournament. Which I have to say I never thought I would have again. But lets not get side tracked here people. After lunch it was decided that we would go and get some new clothes. I wanted to get some new school clothes but just with out the house logo as I wasn't sure if by the time I went back to Hogwarts for my final year I would be in Gryffindor anymore. Pansy kept saying that it wouldn't really matter as I probably would get head girl and there for get my own dorm which I would have to share with the head boy. In the back of my mind I have to say that I was thinking hope its not Ron hope its not Ron. The outfits that I was looking at getting were really really really hot. I knew that with my long legs, blond hair, stunning chest and my beautiful deep blue eyes I could pull them off and make all the guys want me. I guess with the whole change of name and looks my attitude changed as well. What I mean is that before I never even really thought about guys but know they were all I could think about. Which guy was going to be my first serious boyfriend. I knew that it would never be Ron. He was more like a younger whiny brother.

As the day went on I started to call Cissia mother. I think she was happy with this (although she never said anything). I guess spending time shopping with her and just hanging out was enough to make me feel comfortable around her.

"Mother is there going to be a chance for Lucius and I to spend some time together?" I asked.

"Darling you and your father are going to be going to Hogwarts tomorrow to be resorted if that is what you wish. If you don't wish to be resorted then that is OK but I think that Dumbledore has something that he wishes to talk to you about." Mother replied. "So if you wish I can ask your father if the two of you can go out to lunch afterwards for some father daughter time. Oh and Draco has arranged a coming home party for you and some of the children from other pureblood families that we associate with. And before you ask I am talking about the families that fought on the side of light not the side of dark."

"That I have to say sounds like fun." I replied "And as for me being resorted I have decided that it might be a good idea. Even if it is just to find out if I was placed in the right house. Will Draco be going or is he going to be going at another time?"

"I believe he is going on Wednesday to see Dumbledore." Mother replied. "It is only because they have other things that they need to talk about that Dumbledore does not wish to be known publicly. I hope that you don't mind."

"Mother it doesn't bother me at all." I replied. "I understand that things happened late last year that need to be talked about. I was wondering if I am not need on Wednesday is it alright if I go to see Harry and Ginny or would you prefer it if they came to us?"

"I would have to double check with your father but I think that at the moment it would be best if they came to us." She replied. "And I know that you are going to say that your father and I are going to make this into a publicity stunt. We aren't I don't think that Harry would appreciate it if everyone knew that he was friends with a Malfoy just at the moment. Your father and I hope that by the time you back to school in the fall everything regarding Voldermort will be over and done with and that you and the others don't have to much of a hard time once back at school. I know that we haven't really talked about what happened with Voldermort but your father and I decided that perhaps it would be a good thing if we left that till we knew you a bit better and you knew us a bit better. I hope that you don't mind."

"Mother that is fine with me." I replied. "I just hope that we get to talking about it before I go back to school."

"So do I darling." She replied.

The rest of the day was great. When I got home early that evening I was so tired I could have gone to bed then but didn't as both Lucius and Dray wanted a fashion show of sorts. Both wanted to see what we had bought that day. The clothing that I had bought from the muggle world was a hit. The men didn't realise that I was a Goth at heart as while living with my adoptive family I had to hide it. They didn't really agree with my choices when it came to clothing so I had to dress as a nerdy bookworm type which trust me wasn't all that fun. But now that I was with my real family they were happy with my clothing. They thought that it made me look even more stunning than the clothes I used to ware. I also showed them the school uniforms that I had bought and told them that once I had had been re-sorted I would get one of the maids to place the right house logos on.

After dinner that night I went to bed as I had another big day ahead of me. Seeing Dumbledore can be hard at the best of times but this was going to be more interesting. I wasn't to sure where it was going. I knew that I was going to be re-sorted and probably told the story of what had happened to me, but I had a strange feeling that something else was going to happen. I just wasn't sure what.

That night while sleeping I had the strangest dream. I was sitting there talking to Dumbledore and out of nowhere came this bright light. The next thing I knew the bright light was surrounding me. It felt warm and left a slight tingle on my skin. Once the light was gone I felt really strange. It was almost like I had more power or something. I wasn't to sure. I would have to ask Dumbledore when I saw him. I also had a strange feeling that Lucius knew about it as well.


	2. All I Need

**Chapter 2: All I Need**

I woke up with a start the next morning. That dream was strange and made me feel really nervous. It was as though my sub-conscious was trying to tell me that something big was going to be happening but being me I put it aside.

I went down to breakfast and didn't say anything. Everyone was already there eating as we were all going to be out for the day. Dray was spending the day with Pansy, while mother was going to be going visiting. She always did this on a Tuesday. She didn't just visit with friends but she also went to the less fortunate muggles. She would help out in soup kitchens and things like that. It made her feel more humble she told me that night. Seeing all those people who are a little down on their luck still trying to show the world that they can do what ever they want.

After breakfast Lucius and I were getting ready to leave when I asked: "Lucius is it alright if we go out to lunch after we are done as I want to spend some one on one time with you in order to get to know you."

"Darling I thought you would never ask." Lucius said. "All you have to do is ask. I have already booked us a table at a small little resurant that I know just near Hogwarts. I hope you don't mind that it's a muggle place."

"Of course I don't." I replied. "I think that they can be fun sometimes and it also means that it will be easier to talk as no one will be trying to interrupt us."

You see that morning in the Daily Prophet was a short story on the return of Mia Malfoy. It wasn't much really just a short passage saying that the long lost daughter of Mr and Mrs Malfoy had been found and returned home. It didn't mention anything about Hermione though which I have to say I was glad about.

I wasn't looking forward to what people would say once they found who I once was. I knew that it would be hard for all those involved. I mean its not like people can have their minds erased of ever knowing me before. There are just too many people who knew me. Also I can honestly say that I don't want all my past deeds wiped out. It would have also been hard with what Dumbledore was going to be telling me later that morning but I will get to that in a minute. The article went on to say that the family would be making a statement later in the week and a family photo would be going with the article. I have to say that I was hoping that I would be able to see Harry and Ginny before the interview with the Prophet but I guess that it just wasn't going to go my way.

Just as Lucius and I were about to leave the house for Hogwarts a letter came for my. It was from the Weasley family who had heard from Harry and Ginny what had happened.

_Dear Mia_

_Harry and Ginny have just told us that you have only recently found out that you are in fact a Malfoy. I have to say that I am glad that you have decided not to cut all ties with Harry and Ginny and that you are going to try and help them find a place where they can go to just be alone. I know that when Ron heard he was not happy and he is sitting here telling me that I should not be writing to you as you have turned your back against us._

_As you know Ron isn't to keen on Draco, but what I haven't told Ron and the others is that Cissia and I used to be the best of friends. Even now we still try to keep in touch. The only reason that the children don't know is that we thought it best that we keep up the façade that the Weasley family and the Malfoy family hate each other. This was only for the public though. I guess we should have said something to Ron once he started at Hogwarts._

_The twins have just walked in and they wish for me to say that they are happy for you and just because you are a Malfoy doesn't mean that you wont be allowed to have anymore free stuff from the shop. Oh and they are willing to help with any pranks that you wish to play against your new brother. __**(We have a new potion in that will turn someone into a ferret and if you wish to try it just let us know)**__ George how could you. Although I did hear about that one I have to say that it would still not be funny to see._

_I guess I should probably let you go as I am sure that you have a lot that you need to get done before school goes back. But before I sign off you are more than welcome in our home and if you wish to come for a meal just let me know through the floo network. We will try and work on Ron._

_Hope to here from you soon._

_The Weasley family (Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, _((A/N: Percy never left.)) _Ron and Ginny oh and we cant forget Harry.)_

"That was so nice of them." I said to Lucius as I finished reading the letter. "I had no idea that mother and Mrs Weasley where old school friends."

"Oh yes." Lucius said. "The two of them where almost inseparable when they were younger. It wasn't until Molly married Arthur that things had to change. Molly comes from a well to do pureblood family and thus we could associate with them."

After I had finished reading the letter it was time to leave. Lucius and I had to apperate to outside the school gates and then walk from there. When I was younger this walk had seemed so long but now that I was older it seemed to only take minutes.

We walked straight up to Dumbledore's office and before we could knock the door oppened. It had been only a couple of months since I had been in Dumbledore's office but unlike the last time I was there I didn't feel as nervous. As always Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with Forkes sitting on his perch.

"I guess your wondering what is going to happen to you know that your are back to being Mia Malfoy." Dumbledore said with a kind smile. "Well not to worry once the interview with the _Daily Prophet_ has been published I am sure everyone will know that you where once Hermione Granger."

"So what you are saying is that I want have to go and do a make up course to contiue here at Hogwarts just to keep up the whole I have lost my memory thing that we where going to use." I said not sure how to take the news.

"We could use that story if you are more comfortable with that Miss Malfoy." Dumbledore said. "But it is entiraly up to you."

It was decided that the story that we would use was that I had little or no idea of who I was before I was found. All I would remember was beinging taken from my home when I was just two years old. It was also decided that we would not get the Ministry for Magic involved in finding out who had taken me. We also decided that a story would be spread that Hermione's parents had wanted to take her out of Hogwarts and send her to a normal school in the muggle world away from the prying eyes that would cause her studies to suffer.

So before leaving I took a test that was then sent to the Minisrty to prove that I had enough knowledge of magic that I should be allowed to attened Hogwarts for my final year. I was also told that I would be the head girl as my test results showed that I had a better understanding of magic that pretty much everyother girl in my year. Dray was to be head boy.

Once we where back at the gates Lucius took my hand and we apperated to the back of the little muggle resturant he had told me about that morning. It was a cute little French place.

"How did you know I love French food?" I asked as we where seated at our table.  
"I didn't." Lucius replied. "But after Draco told me that you had gone to France at the end of your second year I thought that it would be as good a place as any to start in getting to know you again."

'I'm guessing that you dont need to know to much about my time at Hogwarts so what would you like to know about my time before I started?'

'Well how about you tell me what your schooling was like before you started and we can work from there.' Lucius said with a smile.

'That sounds like a good idea.' I said with just as big a smile.

The rest of lunch was spent with me telling him about what I had been up to before Hogwarts and what I did during the holidays. I also told him about how I spent Christmas and Easter. He got a kick out of that. It seemed to me that Lucius loved Christmas just as much as I did.

When the dessert menu was bought out I suggested that we change the subject to what my life would be like know that I was a Malfoy. We discussed all the percks that would be coming my way and that I was going to be spending the next few days getting a whole new wardrobe and things like that. I couldn't wait. Most of the clothes that I had warn before just didn't seem to fit my new life and what Harry and Ginny didn't know was that I loved to shop.

We got home later that afternoon and Cissia was waiting for me.

'Mia darling I hope you don't mind but I invited Harry and Ginny for dinner tonight.' She said. 'I know how much you must want to see them. I thought about inviting Ron as well but after what your father told me of Ron's reaction I thought it would be best if he was not here tonight. I don't want to make things difficult for you and as Harry has accpeted who you are I thought that maybe Ginny would be able to help Harry convince Ron that we aren't really bad people we just got mixed up with the wrong people thanks to our up bringing.'

'That sounds like a good idea.' I said. 'Have you already sent the invite?'

"Yes and I made sure that in the invite I asked Molly and Arthur for permission.' Cissia replied. 'Not that Molly will say no. She has a soft spot for me and Lucius. As I am sure Lucius told you this morning before you left to see Dumbledore Molly and I used to be the best of friends when we where younger. It wasn't until it became obvius that the idiot moldypants was going to try and take over the Wizarding world and all that that Molly and I had to stop writing to each other. Also when I married Lucius and Molly married Arthur we had to stop seeing each other. You see our families didn't really get along. The Malfoy's always have had a bad name but I am sure that you already knew that.'

'Yes I just think that its such a shame.' I said. 'Though now that moldypants has gone I'm guessing things will start to go back to the way they where before you got married.'

dinner that night was interesting to say the least. Ginny told me that Ron was being such a prat that Molly had grownded him for a month and taken his broom away for two months. All because he had apparentlycalled me a muggleborn and muggle hater. Apparently Fred and George had jumped up at that and hit him with some new joke jinx they had come up with. It made sure that the person wouldn't be able to sit, stand or sleep comfortably for a week. Also Charlie had hit him with some kind of pimple jinx which Molly was still trying to remove. Or at least that's what she was telling Ron. Apparently Charlie had told her how to remove it but she was going to leave it there until after they came back from getting there new Hogwarts supplies which for some strange an unknown reason where going to be brand new this year not second hand. All execpt for Ron's that was.

That morning at breakfast Mia had asked if it was alright to buy all of Ginny's school stuff for the coming year as she had only ever really had second hand or hand-me-down stuff before. Lucius agreed that this was a good idea and even suggested that perhaps they could set up some sort of trust fund that every sixth and seventh year student who showed excellent results in all areas of their schooling. It would be up to the headmaster to put those students name forward and then Mia would interview them and then out of those select few students would choose two to receive the little extra gift.

When Ron found out that he wouldn't be getting brand new school supplies and only Ginny was going to be he apparently hit the roof. He just couldn't figure out what it was that Ginny had done to deserve this. It wasn't until someone mentioned that perhaps it was because Ginny was the first female to be born into the Weasley family in some time that Ron stopped his hissy fit.


	3. Memories

**Chapter 3: Memories**

Before dinner I went to my room. I was going to have a bath and wash off the dirt from all the traveling I had done today. Once I got out of the bath I walked into my closet to find something to wear. I didnt have to look far. It looked like Kat had laid out my clothes for the evening. I just loved it. I was to wear a short tight fitting dark green dress with a nice high pair of silver heels. I could just see the look on Ron's face if I walked into a room were this. I also put on my Malfoy family crest pendent. It was on a short piece of silver silk. My hair was pulled up into a messy bun with tendrals of hair falling out all over the place. It just made the whole outfit work.

I walked out of my room and headed towards the dining room. I had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs when I felt the pressure of the gate wards warning us that someone had arrived I knew that it was Harry and Ginny here for dinner. So I waited at the bottom of the stairs. When the door was opened I knew that Ginny had seen me standing there. She had a look of shock on her face. In all the time I had been at Hogwarts Ginny had never seen me dressed like this before.

Ginny had to give Harry a sharp jab in the ribs when he saw me for the first time. He had never seen me look so stunning I guess would be the word that you would use. Ginny had to remind him to close his mouth.

'It's not polite to stare Potter.' Draco said walking past Harry. 'She may be older than me but that doesn't mean that I wont watch out for her. Besides you have Ginny any way.'

'Malfoy.' Harry said in a strange tone. 'I wasn't trying to hit on her. Its just that I have never seen Hermione sorry I mean Mia dressed in anything but boring muggle clothing.'

'I guess I can let you get away with it this time.' Draco said with a smile. 'I also think that I should apolagise for the way that I have treated you over the past six years. You do understand that it was only cause I had to be nasty right. That first day that I saw you on the train and knew who you were I wanted to try and be your friend but of course you where the one who had bought about the down fall of my father's so called master and therefore had to maintain this image that I was better than you and that because of your past I hated you.'

'Trust me Draco I think I get it.' Harry replied offering his hand for Draco to shake. 'Let's put the past behind us. Friends.'

If I hadn't seen it for myself I don't think I would have believed that with in the space of a minute Dray and Harry had gone from being enimies to friends. I wouldn't say best friends but it was a start and I guess that was all I could as for. Harry and Ginny then followed Dray and I into the lounge room where mother and father where waiting for us. It just seemed to me that it would be better if I called them that from now. I would never stop calling Mr and Mrs Granger mum and dad.

Dinner went well that night and everyone was well behaved which was more than I could ask for. By the time dessert was served Harry, Dray and father where all talking about quidditch and father was inviting Harry to come along to the next game. Mother and Ginny where talking about fashion and what they each thought of the lastest fashions both in the wizarding world and the muggle. I could just tell that mother was planing on bring Ginny along on our next shopping trip which had been planned for the end of the week. I couldn't wait. I knew that like me Ginny had a hard time with what she could and could not by. I knew that Ginny wanted to keep up with all the lastest fashions but due to money wasn't able to. That was going to change if I could help it. I was going to put aside a small amount of my weekly spending money for her so that if there was some new must have item then she would have it. I knew that mother wouldnt mind and something was telling me that it wouldnt be long before Ginny had her own account within the Malfoy vault.

After dinner the boys went outside to use the last of the light to get in some flying practise. While Ginny joined me upstairs in my room. I knew that she would go straight to my walk-in-closet and I wasnt dissapointed.

'Mia you have so many clothes.' Ginny said with a sigh. 'I wish I had that kind of money. I know that Mrs Malfoy said that she would take me with you on your next shopping trip and that I need not bring money with me, but to be able to buy what ever I wanted when ever I wanted would just be the best.'

'I am sure Ginny that within a couple of years you will have plenty of money to do with what ever you want.' I replied. 'I think I remember Harry saying something about setting up an account for you at Gringotts that he was putting half the interest in from his parents account. I think I remember him saying that you couldn't touch it till you came of age though so I don't know how much is in there. Just don't tell him that I told you this. Please I dont want to get my head bitten off if he found out that you had found out before he wanted you to.'

Not long before Ginny and Harry where due to go home I had a brilliant idea. I rushed down stairs to where mother and father where sitting in the study and asked if both Harry and Ginny could stay the night. I knew that Dray wouldn't mind sharing his room with Harry and there was enough room in my bed for me, Ginny and Pansy that is if Pansy wanted to come over for an improptue sleep over. Mother thought this was a good idea and went to fire call Pansy to see if she would like to come over and to let Molly know that Harry and Ginny would be staying the night and wouldnt be home till later the next day as Ginny was going to be spending the day with me and Harry was going to be going to a quidditch match.

'Hey Ginny guess what.' I said as I walked back into my room. 'You, me and Pansy are having a sleep over and mother has agreed to bring the shopping trip forward to tomorrow.'

'Your kidding.' Ginny said jumping on to my bed. 'But wont Pansy be a little be mean. I mean I am a Gryffindor and I know that she doesnt really like me all that much.'

"Miss Weasley.' Said Pansy from my door. 'If you are willing to put aside the past and start afresh then so am I.'

'Hello my name is Ginny Weasley.' Ginny said with a smile. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you Ginny.' Pansy replied. 'My name is Pansy Parkenson. I just know that we are going to be the best of friends.'

The night was a blast. I couldn't have imagined a better night if I tried. I introduced the girls to the muggle consept of a sleep over. We stayed up late watching movies, eating a lot of junk food and doing each others nails. When we did finaly crash it was not on the bed but on all the pillows and quilts that where spread all over the floor.

When I put the first movie on Pansy was shocked. She had only ever seen something like it once before and that was at the movie thearter. I had to explain to her twice what a DVD was. I had already had the conversation with Ginny. Although I had never had a muggle sleepover with Ginny I had had sleepovers at her house.

When we finaly woke we found that the boys had already left for their game. Only mother was waiting for us.

'I never thought I would have to put a silencing charm around your room but after last night I don't think I will ever say never again.' mother said. 'You girls made so much noies that by mid-night your father and I had to place the silencing charm over your room. We had to do that same with Draco and Harry although we placed it over them much earlier. It seems Harry has introduced Draco to goth rock.'

'Oh no not that stuff.' I said with a smile. 'Harry tried to get Ron into it a couple of years ago and it just didn't work. Ron seems to think that anything muggle is just plain stupid.'

'He really resents that dad is so interested in muggle's and muggle artifacts.' Ginny said with a sigh. 'Its like hes becoming a minny Percy what with all his talk about how we are much more advanced than them. If you ask me we are stuck in our ways and really need a wake up call. The muggel world has been able to make so many advances with out the use of magic and yet we still act like its the dark ages or something. I am pretty sure that if we slowly tried to intergrate magic back into the muggle world it wouldn't be like the dark ages. We need to really give these muggle's the respect that they deserve.'

'Miss Weasley I think you might be right.' Mother said. 'I have never heard someone say anything like that in a long time and the way you just said it makes me think that you have done a lot of thinking on this subject. Your right muggles arent stupid and I am sure that there are some out there who have noticed a lot of weird goings on.'

'Are we going to keep talking about this or are we going shopping?' I asked. 'It's not that I don't find this interesting it's just we are loosing day light in New York.'

We took a portkey to New York as floo travel between countries was a little triky just as apparition was. We arrived in the hall way of what looked like a pub. Only something wasnt quite right, and then I realised. It looked just like the Leaky Cauldron back at home. The only difference was that it was a female behind the bar not a guy. We stopped and had a quick bite to eat as we were all hungry and need our strength for the shopping that was to come. We the hit the shopping district. The New York Wizarding Shopping District was huge. I had never seen anything like it before. There where so many clothing stores. We went nuts. We had decided at lunch that we were going to try and go to as many clothes shops as we could in an hour. We were going to make a little compation out of it.

Ginny and I were one team and mother and Pansy were the other. We also had a list of things to get. On that list was not only clothing and things for us girls but stuff for Draco and father. Mum was the only one who had underwear for dad and Draco on her list.

We split up and went about our shopping. Ginny and I managed to get everything we needed and headed back to the pub where we were going to be meeting the others. We had arrived frist. About thirty seconds after we had walked in mum and Pansy walked in.

'So how did you go girls?' mum asked. 'Did you get everything on your lists?'

'Yes.' I replied. 'We got everthing we need plus a little something extra.'

'Oh and what was the little extra thing that you got?' mum asked.

'Well we could tell you but I don't think you would like it to much.' I replied. 'Also you might go and tell Uncle Sev what we are up to.'

"Oh no.' she replied. 'Your not going to be playing pranks are you?'

'Maybe.' Was all I would reply. 'You see at the moment there is something that is telling me that we shouldn't trust Dumbledore and I want to see how he reacts to Ginny, Harry, Draco and I pulling pranks. If I am right in what I suspect then I will tell Uncle Sev but until then I would really like to keep this to myself.'

At that mum dropped the subject and we headed home. The boys were already back and Pansy had to leave so Ginny, Harry Dray and I went up to my room to talk.

'What were you saying while we where out?' Ginny asked.

'Ok.' I replied. 'I think that there are two things going on. First Harry I have a feeling that your parents are still alive and so is Sirius. Second I don't think this war is over by a long shot. I think that the only reason Moldypants was able to get strong was because Dumbledore was behind it all. From what I have been able to get my hands on in the last couple of days just proves to me that Moldypants isn't who we think he is. I was reading about Tom last night and even though everything points to him being evil I was able to find something that goes against this.'

I looked around the room and everyone had a look of shock on there face. There was complet silence for a good solid five minutes. I wasnt sure how to proceed.


	4. It's The Fear

**Chapter 4: It's The Fear**

"So your telling me that you think that Dumbledore was behind the supposed attack on my parents?' Harry asked

'To a point yes.' I replied. 'You see it looks like Tom was a lot more powerful than Dumbledore was and Dumbledore didn't like this one bit so he put both Tom and you Harry under the imperious curse.'

'Mia how did you figure all this out?' Dray asked 'It's not that I don't believe you its just that it's hard to get my head around.'

"Well you see.' I responded. 'Dumbledore has been doing some strange things over the past couple of years and the other day when I was in his office I noticed a few things. One of them was that the Sorting Hat told me that Dumbledore wanted me placed back in Gryffindor. He wants to be able to keep and eye on me and he also wants to make sure I don't become to powerful like Tom did.'

'So what happened to Tom when Harry killed him.' Ginny asked.

'Thats the million dollar question.' I replied. 'We only have Harry and Dumbledore's word that Harry killed Tom. There is no human still alive apart from Dumbledore and Harry here although his memories could have been moddified who can tell us what really happened. There is a house elf though who might be able to tell us. I just cant seem to get him to come to me and I am pretty sure that he should. Seeing as I am the daughter of a Black. This makes me think that Dumbledore has placed him somewhere where I can't get to him. I have to say that I don't know though how he managed to get Kreacher to pass to Harry if Sirius isn't dead.'

'I can answer that one.' Draco said. 'All that has to happen is someone has to show the elf in question a death certificate and bring witnesses with them and if the elf can't detect any magic being used in the answers being given then the elf will move on to the next person and I am pretty sure that when Dumbledore had Sirius so called killed he would have had witnesses by the plenty.'

'Hang on your telling me that all Dumbledore had to do was show Kreacher the death certificate and the memories of half a dozen or so witnesses taking the truth potion and Kreacher would believe him.' Ginny asked. 'But wouldn't Kreacher be able to feel that Sirius is still alive.'

'Even if Kreacher could I still dont think he would believe it.' I said. 'If Dumbledore is as powerfull as I think he is he would have a way around that. I have heard of people placing really strong imperius curses on other magical creatures who should normaly be able to put up some sort of defence to stop it. Also Kreacher is really old.'

The rest of the night was spent talking about how we where going to get Dumbledore to out himself. I also bought up the idea that perhaps we could have a little fun with the teachers of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. When I explained my idea they all jumped on it. Dumbledore had no idea what was coming his way.

I knew that for a while I would have to play a role that I thought would never happen. I was going to have to play a stupid little know it all who didn't know everything. This really went against my nature but if Dumbledore was to think that I didn't know what he was up to it was the best I could do.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that Dumbledore was going to cross a line that should never be crossed. I knew in the back of my mind that Dumbledore didn't want to continue to hide magic from muggle's and I had a strange feeling that he was going to try and use me to further his idea. You see Dumbledore was banking on me feeling strongly that muggle's should know about magic and that we should be able to help muggle's with their every day lives. He was also hopping that he could get Harry to be the Minister of Magic at some point. He just knew that he would have to wait a few years before he could put that plan into action.

As I was lying in bed that night something made me sit up and think about Harry. I had a strange feeling and I knew that the only way to test the theory was to go and wake Harry up.

'Harry I know I shouldn't be waking you up but I need to try something' I said as I sat on the edge of the bed. 'I think that some how Dumbledore has put a block on your powers. It just doesn't seem as though you are using your full power. I think that the only time you can use it is when you cast a spell that needs a lot of power. I think that perhaps if this is the case I can take the block away but at the same time mask your true potential.'

'Hang on your telling me that you think Dumbledore is messing with out powers.' Harry said with a start. 'If he has done this is there no end to his need for power?'

'I wish I was wrong but I remember reading something a few months ago about people being able to bind other peoples magic.' I said. 'On top of that I also think that he has somehow managed to tap into your power and use it himself...'

'WHAT... you have to be kidding me.' Harry replied. 'Thats just wrong. Even if he could do that he would have to be pretty evil to even try.'

'I think he has been doing it for years.' I replied. 'If I am right he started with a family member. I just don't know how he can do it over great distances.'

'Mia.' said a groggy Draco. 'As much as I know this must be eating at you you really need to go back to be and let us get some sleep.'

'Sorry Draco. I didnt mean to wake you.' I replied getting up from the bed and heading out the door.

I went back to my room. As I was climbing into bed I reaslized that I would hear the sound of a horse below my window. I got back up and walked towards the window. What I saw outside the window was not something one would expect. Standing there was a beautiful Unicorn. I had never seen one come up to a house before and as far as I knew there was only one heard in the whole of Britton so this got me a little curious. I put on my cloak and walked downstairs and out the front door. By the time I had reached the front door the Unicorn was standing there.

I could feel that something was off but I just couldnt place my finger on it. Then a voice in my head said...


	5. Our Solemn Hour

**Chapter 5: Our Solemn Hour**

A voice in my head said _You are on the right track Hermione. You just need to get Kreacher and to do that you need to find Winky. She is the only one who can talk to you as Dumbledore thinks that she is nothing but a alcoholic house-elf._

'Who are you?' I asked

_'I am the Unicorn standing in front of you.' _the voice replied. _'Dumbledore did this to me. You probably remember me better as the dog Prongs'_

'SIRIUS!!!' I all but screamed at him. 'But how could Dumbledore do this to you?'

_'This time it was because of Lilly.' _Sirius replied. '_You see Dumbledore thought that he could use her to bring down Tom Riddle who I might add was made to become evil by Dumbledore when he became the headmaster of Hogwarts. He wanted to make Lilly the first female Minister for Magic, but when Dumbledore found out that Lilly was falling in love with Severus he couldnt let this happen so he gave her a strong love potion. This worked for a while and with James under the imperious he forced them to marry. The only problem with this was that one night while James was on a mission with Dumbledore the potion stopped working._

_'Lilly found herself in the arms of Severus. This one night was enough. Lilly was pregnant and it wasn't James' child. Dumbledore realized what had happened and therefore needed to get rid of both of them. The only problem was Dumbledore refused to have them killed. He did to them what he has done to me. After they had supposedly died and it all came out that they had had a secret keeper Dumbledore concoted the plan to have me sent to Azkaban. I wasn't to find out till a while later that Wormtail was in fact working for Dumbledore. Actually it wasn't until I caught up with you and Harry in your third year that I realized what was going on. I hate to say this but I think that he has also managed to get Ron's allegiance. I am only telling you this so that you can try to bring him down. I know the whereabouts of James. Lilly and Tom but because Dumbledore has someone pretty much watching us all the time I knew it would be hard to get them to come with me. So I left them behind with the promise that I would come back to them once I had told you my story. Also I need to tell you that Dumbledore is up to something. I am not sure what at this point in time but it is something big.'_

'You have to go dont you.' I said with a tear running down my face. 'Can I show the others what I have seen?'

_'I would be careful who you share this information with.'_ Sirius replied. _'I am pretty sure that young Ginny Weasley can be trusted and I know that your brother and Harry can be as well but just be careful for me please. I don't know what I would do with myself if anything happened to you. Just remember what I said and find Winky.'_

With that Sirius left. I went back inside as while I had been out talking to Sirius it had started to get cold and my feet were now frozen. I knew that when the others awoke as I wouldn't be able to sleep they would be just as shocked as I was with what I had heard from Sirius. I also decided that it probably would not be a good idea to tell Harry that Snape was his father as at that moment in time it would hurt him to much. I had a lot that I need to work out and the first thing was how to turn Sirius and the others back. I need Winky but getting her away from Dumbledore was not going to be and easy task.

Once the others had woken I told them about what had happened last night. I showed them as much as I could I just left out the part about Snape and Lilly. I aslo told them that we needed to find away to turn them back. It was decided that I would go and talk to the house-elves. I just wasnt sure how I could get them to help with out telling them to much. It seemed when I did speak to them that they where more than willing to help. The only problem was none of them had any idea how to get Winky out of Hogwarts. It seemed that someone had cast a spell over the school that made sure that none of the students could get a house-elf to come to them if school wasn't in session.

I knew that the only way I was going to be able to talk to Winky was when I was back at school. So I waited. I knew my time would come and in the mean time I would just have to try and work on a potion to help Sirius and the others.

It was on the day before they were all to get on the train back to Hogwarts when I was called to Hogwarts it seemed that there was going to be a new student at the school who was in their final year. This in its self seemed odd. As far as I could remember Hogwarts didn't take students from other schools. If the student moved to another country then they would continue going to their origianl school.

I got father to take me to the school as I knew I would need someone to talk to and something made me think that I would have to do some traveling of some sort. When I walked into Dumbledore's office I got the shock of my life. I couldn't believe what my eyes where seeing. There sitting in a chair was none other that Sirius Black. Only there was something not quite right. It looked like Sirius only he was younger.

I sat down and Dumbledore told me that Sirius had come to us from the past. It seemed like there had been some sort of potions accident in Sirius' time and as a result the potion had sent him in to the future. Twenty years to be exact. Dumbledore had called me to see if I would help with a cover story for Sirius. We needed to come up with a plausable story for him while he was here. As Dumbledore was supposedly working on a way to send him back to his own time.

It was decided that Sirius would become Alexander Malfoy. He was to be a long lost cousin who had become an orphan when his parents had died in a muggle car accident. The story was that they had been heading to muggle police station as they had supposedly witnessed a murder take place and needed to give a statement. When his parents had died he was sent to live with his only living relative Lucius. And seeing as Lucius already had two children at Hogwarts he had decided that he would send Alex there as well.

I knew that Alex would need clothes and things like that so I offered to take him with me so that we could get him all set for the beginning of term. Father was happy to help as he knew that mother would be over the moon at seeing Sirius again. She had been so sad when she found out that he had died (I knew the truth).

We took Sirius home with us and got him everything he needed along the way. When we got back to the manor I took Sirius upstairs. I knew that both Harry and Ginny where still here and that seeing as I had gone out to see Dumbledore they would be with Draco. I was right. They where sitting in the family room playing chess. It looked like Draco was beating Ginny which I have to say would not be and easy thing in the best of times but oh well. I walked through the door and the look on Harry's face alone was just priceless.

'James did that potion get you as well?' Sirius asked. 'Hang on you cant be James cause you have Lilly's eyes. Wait don't tell me that they finaly get together and have a son.'

'Oops sorry should have mentioned that before we got back oh well.' I said. 'To late know. Sirius this is Harry, Ginny and my brother Draco. Guys this is Sirius or should I say Alexander Malfoy.'

'Hang on Mia.' Draco said. 'What's going on here. Is this the thing that you know who was getting at about Dumbledore being up to something?'

'Must be.' I replied. 'I just can't see why he would bring him here unless he wants to send him back to do a job and needs the young Sirius to know about the future.'

'Um guys I am standing right here.' Alex said with a laguh.

'Sorry.' I said. 'It's just that we had an interesting night a few weeks ago and as a result think that you may have something to do with a warning we were given.'

I knew that we would have to catch Alex up on what had happened but I wasnt sure how much to tell him. I didnt want to cause any problems with the time line so I only told Alex stuff that was relevent to him being able to fit in at school with us the following day. It took us most of the day to catch him up on everything that he needed to know and by the time we all went to bed that night we were all exausted. Tomorrow as going to be a big day.


	6. See Who I Am

**Chapter 6: See Who I Am**

When I got on the train to head to Hogwart's for my last year as a student I knew that it was going to be a fun and interesting trip. I was in no way disappointed. With in minutes of getting on the train I had run into a few of my old friends but with the way I was walking none of them wanted to get to close for some reason I was intimidating. It may have had something to do with the clothes that I was wearing but I really do think that it was because everyone knew that I was a Malfoy and there for should be given respect.

Draco, Alex and I found a compartment really quickly and just after the train had pulled out from the station were joined by Ginny and Harry. Ron was with them as well but when he saw that they were going to be sitting with us he shot me a look of pure hate. He mumbled something under his breath that sound like 'fucking traitorous bitch' and walked away to find another compartment. He didn't even notice Alex sitting in the corner which was a good thing. I didn't really feel like sitting there trying to explain to Ron why Alex looked so much like a younger Sirius. He wouldn't have got it any way.

About half an hour out from Hogsmead we all changed into our uniforms. Little did the others know that I had some interesting clothes on under my uniform. It was only because I had had father set up a special port key for me to use. I wasn't going to be spending the first night of school on the grounds. I was going to go to muggle London and have some fun. I was also going to be taking the others with me. They just didn't know it yet.

I had asked father about half way through the holidays if he could get me tickets to see my favourite muggle band who were at the time touring around Europe and I had been wanting to seem them for a while but due to the muggles I had lived with couldn't go. They didn't really the music I was into so after I asked the first time and was told no I never asked them again. Father on the other hand was totally different he seemed to love the music I was into.

I was going to pull the prank at the sorting feast but changed my mind as there where was a teacher I needed to warn first. I was going to tell Snape what I was up to. I didn't want to get into to much trouble for getting him so I thought if I left it till a couple of days in it wouldn't be to suspicious. That and I needed to get my hands on a potion that only Snape could get me.

The others knew about most of the prank just not the big finalie. I had told Dray though. He thought it would be brilliant if we had a banner that told everyone that there was a new prank team at Hogwarts. Harry thought that I would give the twins a run for their money. Little did he know that a lot of the pranks the twins had pulled had been my idea. The whole swamp thing was mine. I had been working on something that I thought would really throw a spaner in the works when Umbridge was teaching at Hogwarts but knew that even if I managed to get it to work somehow the twins would get the blame and that they would want to be able to use it at a later date so I had brought them in. It had gone well and now the twins where selling the product. It was making a lot of money so I had set up an account to put my share in. This was my prank fund.

The sorting feast wasnt to bad. Although I did get a lot of stares from the males of Hogwarts no one dared approach me as they didnt want to die. The look that Dray was giving every male that looked in my direction was enough. I was loving the attention. It was something that the guys didn't know. Even though I loved to study I loved shopping and looking as hot as possible more. I think Ginny was really the only one who noticed, but that was because she was the only one who ever went shopping with me in the muggle world.

After the feast we all went to the head's dorm. That was when I noticed something strange going on with Harry. He kept going cross eyed. It wasnt until I walked out of the room and came back that I really noticed what was wrong. It looked like someone had put him under the imperious curse yet again. This time I was sure that it was either Dumbledore or Ron. I couldnt tell who because as far as I knew there where only three people in the world who could do the spell wordlessly. I was one, Snape was the second and Tom was the third. I had never seen Dumbledore use the spell so I couldnt be sure. I did know how to remove it though. So I went to my room and grabed a potion.

'Here Harry drink this.' I said.

'Why should I drink that?' He asked looking at me like I was on something.

'You should drink this because I know you still get nightmares about what happened that night you killed Voldermort and this will help you sleep. Its a potion of my own and if you don't believe when I say it works just ask Draco.' I replied.

Harry drank the potion and with in seconds screamed.

'WHAT THE HELL DID RON GO AND DO THAT TO ME FOR.'

'What do you mean?' Ginny asked. 'What did Ron do to you?'

"Ron used a fucking unforgivable on me.' Was all Harry could say.

'Hang on how did you manage to shake it off?' She asked.

'He didn't I just gave him a potion to remove it. There are only two known ways to get rid of that particular unforgivable and you know what they are. Well in my fifth year I came up with a potion that can do the same thing. I had the house-elves help me test it. I needed to know if it worked cause if it did I was going to give it to the Ministy to use on any suspected Death Eaters who said that they had been placed under it. It also has a little truth serum in it as well so that they can't lie if it doesnt work.' I said in answer to Ginnys question. 'I just didnt know that Ron could do any of the unforgivable's with out saying a word unless he hit you with it when you were walking in.'

'Merlin Mia you are one smart witch.' Harry said. 'And thanks for removing it for me cause Ron wanted me to get the password to your common room so that he could get in here and do something. I just don't know what.'

'Thanks for the warning Harry.' I said

'But if he wants to get in here all he has to do is go to Dumbledore and ask for the password doesn't he?' Draco asked.

'No the only person besides us who has the password is Snape, and I am pretty sure he wont give it to Dumbledore.' I said. 'I am pretty sure that Snape really hates Dumbledore for what happened to Lilly. The only reason he makes it look likes he is helping Dumbledore is to stay out of trouble and away from anything bad.'

Not long after that we decided that it would be a good idea if we all headed to bed. Ginny and Harry were to go back to the Gryffindor common room. Only Alex was sleeping in our dorm. I had argued the point with Dumbledore the day before. It needed to look like he really was a Malfoy and therefore seeing as he was staying with us at home he would also sleep in the same dorm as us.


End file.
